Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards Joint Food Safety Program Participants: Jersey County Health Department and East Side Health District Program Dates: September 2015 ? August 2020 Project Abstract Working together, Jersey County Health Department (JCHD) and East Side Health District (ESHD) will move towards conformance with the FDA Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards (VNRFRPS). A training plan will be developed to increase the knowledge and expertise of the food program staff at JCHD and ESHD. This program will follow FDA VNRFRPS conformance standards. By project end, Jersey County Health and East Side Health District food programs will significantly advance conformance with the FDA VNRFRPS. As part of the project the two public health agencies will conduct a Retail Food Risk Factor Study. The study will focus on selected food facilities categorized by type. Known foodborne risk factors will be identified and various strategies to reduce the risk factors will be implemented. The information and techniques gained through this study will increase local health agencies ability to recognize foodborne risk factors and successfully implement a risk control plan.